Ganondorf (β)
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He made his debut in Calamitous Overture. Canon Ganondorf is the reincarnated manifestation of Demon Lord Demise's hatred of the first Zelda and Link. In nearly every installment in the Legend of Zelda series, he is the mastermind, and attempts to take over Hyrule and the Triforce, only to be sealed away each time and reincarnate years later. This particular incarnation of Ganondorf hails from Hyrule Warriors, at the point in the game where Ganondorf has defeated Zelda's armies and taken the Triforce for himself. Pre-Convergence Ganondorf was preparing for a possible attack from Zelda and Link, one that he was destined to lose in Hyrule Warriors, when he was approached by Fiamma of the Right and given knowledge of Murder Games and the Multiverse. Desperate to rule a Hyrule of his own, even one from another universe, Ganondorf wasted no time in planning a Murder Game of his own. In order to keep outside forces from finding and stopping him, Ganondorf decided to run two games at once: one hidden from the Multiverse that he alone would oversee, and one open and public that his generals Ghirahim and Zant would run in order to, unbeknownst to them, serve as both a diversion and a way to keep them from possibly double-crossing him. Plot Involvement Calamitous Overture Desiring a Hyrule that was rich in his power source, and one with as little opposition as possible, Ganondorf discovered the post-apocalyptic Hyrule featured in Breath of the Wild. Using a portion of his power to travel to this world, he found Calamity Ganon in the middle of reincarnating, and offered to fully reincarnate him if he would leave and join Ghirahim's event. Calamity Ganon agreed, and Ganondorf used Malice to complete the reincarnation. He trapped Zelda in a crystal and used more Malice to rebuild Hyrule Castle, and began grooming Ganon to betray Ghirahim and take over his event, a scheme that would ultimately be thwarted by Ashitaka. Ganondorf took control of the Yiga Clan and learned whatever he could about Malice and the Blood Moon before using the latter's power to send Ganon out of Hyrule and bring in the participants of his Murder Game. However, the power used in doing so freed Zelda from her crystal, and she was able to attack and seal Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle for up to a week. Calamitous Reprise Ganondorf's first attempt at a Murder Game was nearly a success, as no Traitors were caught, and one Survivor, Mephistopheles, betrayed the group. He became immensely powerful due to the Malice harvested from the Murder Game, and was close to killing everyone and taking over Hyrule. However, Zelda had outgambitted him, transferring some of her power to Link in order to seal Ganondorf away further until his powers weakened. He was trapped inside Hyrule Castle for a year as a result, biding his time until he could take his revenge. When everyone awoke from stasis a year later, Ganondorf was ready. Though not seen until the final day, Ganondorf was a prominent figure in the event, doing whatever he could to increase Malice levels with his Traitors or his Servant Mephistopheles. Halfway through, after his first Traitor was discovered, Ganondorf possessed the android Dell Honne and committed additional atrocities through him, killing seven Survivors and kidnapping Kaito Momota. In the climactic final battle, Ganondorf lost his mind and sanity, his hatred towards Link and Zelda and his desire for revenge leading him to give himself into the power of Malice, transforming into Dark Beast Ganon just as Calamity Ganon had done before him. His goal changed from ruling Hyrule to destroying it, and he lashed out at his own army, killing Yiga Clan members and lashing out at Clark Kent. Zelda and Link were able to seal him for good after defeating all his forces of evil. Character Relationships * Calamity Ganon - The primary antagonist of Breath of the Wild who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Ganondorf fully reincarnated this alternate version of himself in exchange for control of his Hyrule. The two were on relatively good terms, seeing each other as equals, and even planned on fighting over complete control of all Hyrules once they succeeded in their goals. * Princess Zelda - One of the protagonists of Breath of the Wild that debuted in Calamitous Overture. Ganondorf thought little of her, and was rather condescending to her until she used her powers to seal him inside Hyrule Castle. Upon their final battle, he is consumed by his hatred of her and Link standing in his way of victory, which consumes him and allows him to lose his mind to Malice. * Link - The main protagonist of Breath of the Wild who debuted in Calamitous Overture. Out of principle, Ganondorf despised Link, as he was reminiscent of the Link of Ganondorf's own world. * Ghirahim - An antagonist from Skyward Sword who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. One of Ganondorf's generals, Ghirahim was allowed to run a Murder Game of his own creation while Ganondorf ran his own in private. * Fiamma of the Right - An antagonist from A Certain Magical Index that debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Fiamma is the one who gave Ganondorf the knowledge and power to run his own Murder Game. Trivia * Although Hyrule Warriors is considered non-canon to the Legend of Zelda timeline, that incarnation of Ganondorf was chosen to be the Mastermind of the Calamity Arc for two reasons. ** First, Ghirahim and Zant, the two main antagonists of ''Legend of Zelda Extravaganza'', work for Ganondorf as his generals in Hyrule Warriors, making the fact that he is the true mastermind of both events more believable. ** Second, as this Ganondorf succeeds in obtaining the Triforce, he is powerful enough to travel to another universe and run a Murder Game. Category:Characters Category:Masterminds Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Calamitous Reprise